Referring to FIGS. 1 to 4, a prior art vending machine is illustrated for sailing merchandises of small sizes and having irregular shapes. To output the merchandise successfully, in general, the merchandises in the vending machine have a ball-like shape.
With reference to FIG. 1, the prior art vending machine is illustrated. The vending machine has the following elements. A machine body 10 is included. A groove body 20 is in the machine body 10. A rotary disk 30 is installed in the groove body 20. A bottom of the groove body 20, see FIGS. 2 and 3, has an outlet 21 for outputting a merchandise 40. An inner diameter of the outlet 21 is slightly larger than an outer diameter of the merchandise 40. A lower side of the outlet 21 is connected to a transfer tube 11 to an opening 12 at a bottom of the machine body 10.
A rotary disk 30, referring to FIGS. 2, 3, has a plurality of receiving holes 31 for receiving the merchandises 41. An upper center of the rotary disk 30 has three helical rotatable rods 32. A bottom of the rotary disk 30 is installed with a plurality of rollers 33. The rotary disk 30 is rotatable in the groove body 20 by the driving of a motor 34.
By above said structure, in the prior art vending machine, by rotating the rotary disk 30, the merchandise 40 in the receiving hole 31 of the rotary disk 30 will be driven to the outlet 21 in the bottom of the groove body 20. The merchandise will drop down from the outlet 21 and then to the opening 12 at the bottom of the machine body 10 along the transfer tube 11, see FIG. 3 so as to output the merchandise 40.
However, above mentioned prior art has the following disadvantages.
Firstly, before sailing, the merchandises 40 are irregularly placed above the rotary disk 30. Thereby, it is possible that the merchandises 40 are arranged at two sides of the receiving holes 31 of the rotary disk 30, see FIG. 2 so that the merchandises 40 can not successfully drop down. As a result, the merchandises 40 cannot be sold successfully.
Since the un-sold merchandises are arranged irregularly on the machine body 10 above the rotary disk 30, it is possible that the merchandises are overlapped longitudinally upon the receiving hole 31 of the rotary disk 30, see FIG. 4. As a result, the merchandises will be sold repeatedly. Furthermore since the un-sold merchandises are arranged irregularly on the machine body 10 above rotary disk 30, it is often that the rotary disk will be over-compressed so as to deform.